


decorating

by dxnvers



Series: ironwidow + peter family one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: tony and natasha decorate for peters fourth birthday.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: ironwidow + peter family one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881919
Kudos: 25





	decorating

tony grunted getting the giant box from the car. it was huge and heavy and he probably needed natashas help with it. 

“daddy!” peters small voice said running towards him. he ran and attached himself to tony’s legs, making the box fly out of his hands. tony closed his eyes waiting to hear the box hit the ground. he opened one eye when it didn’t fall. he opened both eyes to see natasha holding it making it look like a box of feathers. 

“dropped something?” she joked. 

“ha ha,” he said grabbing the box from her. natasha detached peter from tony’s legs. 

“did you get my decorations?” peter asked. his big brown eyes wide with excitement. 

“sure did, bug,” tony said walking into their kitchen. they were throwing a huge party for peters 4th birthday. he emptied out the box to reveal star wars decorations. 

“cool!” peter said trying to jump on the counter. natasha grabbed him and sat him on the island, kissing his curls. 

“up you go bud,” she said affectionally. tony grabbed a decoration and looked at it confused.

“boba fett? he basically did nothing the whole saga,” tony said holding it up for peter to see, making a silly face. peter giggled and reached for the decoration.

“i think his mask is cool,” peter said looking at it. 

“my mask is cooler,” tony said sounding like a five year old. 

“no it isn’t,” natasha said patting his cheek. tony gasped. 

“how rude. peter go tickle your mother,” tony said. he set peter down on the floor. peter ran to natasha trying to tickle her but she wasn’t budging, not even a twitch of a smile. 

“hmm,” peter said. he tickled his mother on her rib and it did nothing. tony ran up behind natasha and tickled her upper ribs/lower armpits/side boob, and natasha burst into laughter, writhing. 

“that’s her tickle spot,” tony said smirking. he moved his hands to her collarbone and tickled hard making natasha squirm. “and right here. but you’re two inches tall mister you can’t reach,”

peter frowned. natasha bent down to pick up peter, accidentally giving tony a full shot of her ass. (or on purpose we will never know) tony grabbed it making natasha spin around and punched him in the shoulder.

“not in front of peter idiot. maybe later,” she whispered. tony smirked. he was so getting some tonight.

“not what in front of me?” peter asked looking to his parents innocently. natasha and tony shared a look. 

“daddy said a bad word,” natasha said squatting down to peters size.

“that’s not nice daddy,” peter said wagging a small finger at tony. 

“yeah i know. i’m sorry. i’ll go sit in the naughty corner,” tony said hanging his head and covering his face, fake crying. peter tried to peel tony’s hands from his face but wasn’t able to reach. 

“no don’t cry i’m sorry,” peter said looking to his mom. natasha smiled and grabbed a baggie of goldfish out of the pantry. she opened the bag and held it under tony’s face. he uncovered his face quick. 

“is that goldfish i smell? come on pete, let’s go eat it and watch a movie,” tony said grabbing the bag. natasha rolled her eyes. 

“did you forget your sons party is in two hours?” she asked holding up a decoration. 

“yeah you’re a super strong assassin spy, you can do it,” tony said walking to the living room. 

“at least hold the ladder for me,” she said grabbing it and positioning it where she wanted the decoration. 

“mama can you push me on the swing?” peter asked using his big brown puppy eyes to his advantage. she sighed and opened the screen door. peter had a little playground set in the backyard and he favored the swings.

“fine let’s go. tony i am not pushing you again,” she said walking to the swing. 

“why not? it was fun,” tony whined.

“you’re a fully grown man and you can’t swing by yourself?” she plopped peter down and lifted the swing back then let go. peter giggled when she pushed him. 

“natty please push me,” tony said giving her puppy eyes, that peter inherited from tony. she rolled her eyes. puppy eyes would work from her son but certainly not from her husband. 

“push your self, stark,” she said pushing peter. 

“i think it’s written in the marriage laws that if you want to be pushed on a swing your partner has to push you, mrs stark,” he said emphasizing the last two words. she sighed and pushed tony with one arm and peter with the other. 

“boys i think we have to start decorating now,” she said slowing them swings. 

“no, i wanna swing,” peter whined.

“no i wanna swing,” tony whined. natasha crossed her arms staring at tony. 

“peter, darling you can play on the slide and monkey bars but daddy has to help me,” she said caressing peters cheek. grabbing the front of tony’s shirt, she lead them inside. “hold the ladder stark,” natasha said positioning the spot she wants the ladder to be. 

“fine,” tony said as she climbed up. he held it but natasha’s ass was in the air and it looked very nice. he smirked and kept staring. she taped the decoration to the ceiling.

“okay how’s it look?” she asked. tony, who was still staring at natasha’s ass, answered distractedly,

“oh yeah looks great,” natasha whipped around quick. 

“aha! i caught you. i purposely made it look bad to see if you were staring. and you were!” she said climbing down the ladder frowning. he rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“okay i’ll make it up to you, i’ll finish the decorations,” he said grabbing one and climbing the ladder. 

“nice ass, stark,” natasha said smirking.

“why thank you, stark, yours is mighty fine as well,” tony said climbing down the ladder and pressing a kiss to natasha’s lips. his hands reached her ass and he squeezed it. 

“later,” she whispered and walked out to peter. oh, he was so getting some tonight.


End file.
